Trotting Tiger Tavern
General Information The Trotting Tiger Tavern (T.T.T.) is an intergalactic tavern that bridges space and times. How it accomplishes this feat remains to be seen, and it is possible the secret died with its founder. For those who arrive via any of its multitude of entrances, visitors find a homey and warm establishment. Run by Malli, the Tavern is a place that all are welcome. Children are welcome as long as they behave and are not allowed to drink. Reputation In space, the T.T.T. has good reputation within the local territory. However for the places that it frequents elsewhere a mixed reputation due to both its elusive nature and its tendency to cause patrons to disappear with it when it moves. How To Get There For those who arrive from space, the Trotting Tiger Tavern is situated on a personal asteroid that is large enough for a sizable space docking area. In addition there are a few wharf-like protrusions where larger ships can moor. There are no external security cameras or guards of any kind, so patrons are forewarned. It has a reputation for being a good, oft rowdy, always crowded and lively establishment. Description Exterior ''Space - ''The Trotting Tiger Tavern is housed on a massive asteroid within the Primordium System. It is roughly halfway between Debar and Illton. The asteroid is one of many in a thin ring that includes various other asteroids. From space the T.T.T.'s tiger emblem is easily seen as it is perched atop the thick semi-circle of the protective dome. The asteroid outside the tavern's protective dome is considered the 'parking lot'; however no artificial atmosphere is provided between the parking lot and the tavern proper. Multiple airlocks prevent decompression. ''Elsewhere - ''The tavern is a wooden and brick two-story building that appears in a style similar to the other buildings in the area. It is frequently mistaken for a 'local and long standing' tavern, no matter how long it has been in the area. Interior A long curving bar of solid polished wood dominants one wall. Embedded into the other is a fireplace large enough for someone six feet or less to stand within comfortably. Round tables of various sizes and chairs with cushioned seats are scattered throughout the rest of the open-beamed establishment. Burnished browns, deep greens and other similar hues are prominent here, giving the place a woodsy feeling. Musicians play soothing melodies, but pick up the pace as more people arrive or the conversation gets loud. The populace includes various species and genders. There are stairs that lead up to rooms-for-rent. There are doors that lead to others places and times here. However, none of them are labelled. Rooms for Rent Rooms can be rented for a reasonable amount in your local currency. They are available on a monthly, daily and hourly basis. Long term lodgers welcome. Staff Malli - The owner of the T.T.T. She is also a part time bar tender. Malli's mother founded the T.T.T. Max - He is the bouncer and part time bar tender. Category:Places